1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technical field of radio communications. More specifically, the present invention relates to a base station, a mobile station, and a communication method used for a communication system in which multicarrier transmission is performed.
2. Description of the Related Art
In this technical field, it is becoming more and more important to realize wideband radio access for efficiently performing high speed and large capacity communications. As for downlink channels, a multicarrier scheme, more specifically an Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) scheme, is considered promising from the viewpoint of performing high speed and large capacity communications while effectively suppressing multipath fading.
As shown in FIG. 1, a frequency bandwidth used in the system is divided into multiple resource blocks (divided into three resource blocks in FIG. 1), and each of the resource blocks includes one or more subcarriers. The resource block is also referred to as a frequency chunk or a frequency block. One or more resource blocks are allocated to a mobile station. The technology for dividing a frequency band into multiple resource blocks is described in P. Chow, J. Cioffi, J. Bingham, “A Practical Discrete Multitone Transceiver Loading Algorithm for Data Transmission over Spectrally Shaped Channel”, IEEE Trans. Commun. vol. 43, No. 2/3/4, February/March/April 1995, for example.